I've Stopping Counting
by ThisRawChickCrazed
Summary: Since Axel's break-up with Roxas, Axel stopped counting everthing that had to do with Roxas execpt one.


**First Yaoi KH Story ever made by me. Review please. Be true but kind. KH characters Axel and Roxas do not belong to me.**

**Stop Counting**

"Axel, I love you. But, I just don't know how much longer I can take this. I'm always-."_ Click. _

"I really don't want to hear this right now."

_One._

How long has it been since you left? I've stopped counting the days since the night I rolled over to feel soft tickle of hair under my chin, only to have felt nothing but the wet spit on our-I mean _my_ pillow. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred__. _I've stopped counting the mornings I would get out of bed to make the breakfast for two, only to realize it's really for one. I've stopped counting the night when I would get into bed awaiting your small warm body to be accompanying me minutes later. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred one__._ I've stopped counting the lunches that I eat alone while every couple in the world decides to eat around me.

I've even stopped counting the number of times I asked the question, "Why? Why did you leave me?" _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred__ two_. If you loved me, then why didn't you stay and tell me there was a problem so I could have fixed it. If the problem was someone being alive I would end their life swiftly as soon as the words left your lips. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred_ _three_. If the problem was me being alive, I would have picked you up in my arms, carry you to the car, drive down to the B-Bridge, and let you watch me jump off of it. With a smile on both our faces.

_One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred_ _four_. I've stopped counting the number of attempts of taking that picture of us in high school together down. I always walk up to it on my way to and out of the kitchen. We kept it out so we could always joke about who stupid we looked back then. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred_ _five_. Your blond hair gelled to one side, lookin' like you went through a wind tunnel on the way to school and my long red hair gelled to sharp spikes like a porcine's back. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred_ _six_. The heavy black make-up and dark colors did no justice for my neon green eyes and pale skin. You just looked stupid with your checkered clothes. It's really pathetic if you watch me try to put that thing down. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred_ _seven_. My face is down casted like a small puppy looking for love and is met with a hard kick to the belly and the way I raise my arm timidly, gingerly only to bring back to my side would be the saddest thing you will ever see._ One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred eight._

You know, you were the only one to make me cry. I never cried about anything except you. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred nine. _You were my life, Roxas. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred_ _ten_. You know I hated it when you made me cry._ One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred eleven. _Made me feel like the chick in the relationship. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred twelve. _I cried a lot, but I've stopped counting how many times. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred thirteen. _All those days that past since you left. All the things I've stopped counting but could never forget._ One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred fourteen._ With everything we shared together and the moments we had to together, there is one thing I've never stopped counting yet. _One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred fifteen. _And that is ever since I heard the message on the phone, I've counted every time I blinked and I saw your face staring back at me. I love you, Roxas.

_One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred sixteen._

_One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred seventeen._

_One million four hundred eleven thousand two hundred eighteen._


End file.
